finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adelle
This article is about the ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift character. For the Final Fantasy VIII character, see Adel.'' Adelle, real name Adelaide (Adel/ Adelaida in Spanish and translated by the Japanese as Adel), is a character in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. She is a famed thief, known by her nickname "Adelle the Cat" (キャット・アデル Katto Aderu) due to her agility and swiftness. Upon Luso's arrival in Ivalice, she befriends the stranger and travels together with him. Story Adelle first appeared to Clan Gully during the Quest "You Say Tomato..." to vanquish the Deadly Nightshades and an Alraune. She offers her services and in turn requests a split of the earnings between herself and the clan. However, at the end of the quest, Adelle took off with the Alraune Drill from the Alraune, a loot that Cid had wanted as it fetches a high price in the market. Later, she reappears in the Quest "Wanted: Ugohr", where she attempted to obtain the loot from the mark Clan Gully had hunted earlier. She unknowingly steps into a trap Cid had laid out, and was brought to the pub for interrogation. There, she reveals that she had sold the Alraune Drill, and as compensation and other reasons, decides to join the party. Lennart]] During the meeting with Lezaford, the high mage hinted on Adelle's secret. Adelle shrugged it off as nothing important. Later she gives Lezaford a visit again, and he tells her that she must accept her gifts or run from herself forever. When Adelle realizes that the mage cannot give her a solution she wanted, she leaves and decides it's time to stop using clan gully. She leaves the clan, taking most of the money in their stash. Enraged, Luso and Cid go on a quest to pay for their to-be-huge meal to eat their anger out. when they arrive, a hypnotized Adelle is there to defeat Luso and take his grimoire. Luso manages to snap her out of it during the battle, and has a conversation with Adelle at the end in which he convinces her to stay with the clan and stop being lonely. Thus the 'new' Adelle is born, no longer acting for herself, but for the people around her, as she reveals in her next visit to Lezaford. When she says that she will embrace her gifts, the mage tells her of a man he knows who's also a gifted. She travels to his hideout and meets the gifted man, Lennart, who will teach the heritor arts if she beats him in one-on-one combat. Upon victory she gains the Heritor job and the Lennart ability. Abilities When she joins the clan, she is a thief with these abilities: * Steal: Gil * Steal: Accessory * Loot Lv. 1 Later in the game, she gains access to the Heritor job, a job that is exclusive to her only. She also has access to all Hume jobs. As the only female unit besides Frimelda Lotice with access to Hume jobs, she can also equip female-exclusive armor, including Ribbons, by default. Although Penelo is also a Hume, she accesses Viera jobs instead. The three of them are also the only Humes covered by laws dealing with Females. Trivia *Her sullen portrait sprite is similar to Mewt Randell's sullen portrait sprite, and they both appear at the end of the games. *Aside from her agility, Adelle has many traits from a cat, including cat-like eyes, a strand of fabric which resembles her "tail", her ribbon which resembles her "ears", a black cat face on her upper garment, and two paw prints on her pants. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Characters Category:Thieves Category:Hume